1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of printers and ink ribbon cartridges and method of using ink ribbon cartridges.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. patents are made of record: 2,755,905; 3,767,098; 4,160,605; 3,877,561; 3,830,351; 4,476,510; 4,350,452; 4,122,985; 4,473,426; and 4,568,950.